


Perfect Mess

by Hitsugi_Zirkus



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 21:41:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3356279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hitsugi_Zirkus/pseuds/Hitsugi_Zirkus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ren and Clear want to surprise Aoba for their first Valentine's day together! And they do, albeit in a way they didn't plan...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect Mess

**Author's Note:**

> For the anon on tumblr who gave me this sweet prompt~! I just wanted to write something for Valentine's day for one of my otps, so here we are! Also, I'm like 95% sure that Aoba's favorite food was nikujaga, but if that's wrong, totes correct me.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy the fluff! <33

From the moment Aoba closed the door behind him when he left for work that morning, Ren was settled with an uneasy feeling. Ever since he became his own person, it wasn’t too hard to get tangled up in emotions suddenly, and oftentimes it overwhelmed him. This time though, he was fairly certain he could pinpoint the reason he was frowning at the closed door, Clear standing by his side with a defeated look.

Before leaving, Aoba had finally managed to put a halt to their queries of what they should do for the day when he said, “You two - really, it’s not that much of a deal, it’s just Valentine’s day. We don’t have to do anything special for that.”

It was nothing foreboding Ren felt, of that he was certain. It was more like he couldn’t sit still, he couldn’t stop his frowning, and his heart was anxious to do _something_ for Aoba. That was why he’d turned to Clear with determination, grabbing his hand.

As if he could read his mind, Clear said, “Ren-san, do you think Aoba-san actually meant that?”

“While Aoba certainly seemed adamant in his opinion, I can’t find any content in it,” Ren said. He wondered if that was selfish of him to say that, and hardly did he go against Aoba’s wishes, but it didn’t feel like that was what he was doing. “Aoba’s an unexpectedly shy person. I want to say I’m certain he’d appreciate a gesture on this day. We are lovers, aren’t we?”

Clear nodded along enthusiastically. “Yes, we are!”

“I’m sure since there are two of us, there’s more expectation for us to do something.” Ren’s cheeks grew warm as he tightened his hold on Clear’s hand. “We should give a gift to Aoba.”

The determination couldn’t be more apparent on Clear - his eyes were shimmering and there was a wide smile on his lips. “Yes, you’re completely right, Ren-san! This is our first Valentine’s day, so I too wish to do something - for both of you! And since Mizuki-san gave me the day off, we have until Aoba-san gets off work to prepare.”

At the time, Ren had no idea what on earth they’d prepare for. He had some ideas of traditional ways lovers went about celebrating the day, but he wasn’t sure what Aoba would want. Which was ridiculous when he thought about it, because he’d been with Aoba his _whole life_ , how could he _not_ think of something - was he panicking? He was blanking!

Clear, luckily, seemed to have a plan. Together, they’d come together to make Aoba’s favorite food for dinner, and then make some chocolate and sweets for dessert. It sounded perfect to Ren, and he smiled, pulling Clear to him and nuzzling into his soft, white hair. They spent a fairly short amount of time stringing together a menu, and the struggle wasn’t making the nikujaga, but the chocolate confections that were to be the dessert.

As the pot of meat and potatoes simmered, Ren and Clear leaned in to read the recipe they’d opened up on Ren’s Coil. Ren swore Clear was even giving it a suspicious squint.

“It doesn’t look difficult. There’s only six steps!” He said it cheerfully, as if he knew their spirits needed to be lifted.

Ren looked to Clear. “I’m sorry, but my cooking skills leave more to be desired than I’d like to admit. By comparison, you’re very good in the kitchen, but - have you made something like this before?”

“Well,” Clear hesitated, but lit up with a smile again, “I never made sweets before, to be honest. But how different could it be from other kinds of cooking? If we follow the recipe, everything will be fine, Ren-san!”

That seemed logical enough. It was enough to quell Ren’s nerves at any rate. Maybe it was because of his time as a machine, but Ren found comfort in sequences and being able to have something mapped out before him. With those reassurances in mind, he nodded and helped Clear take out the ingredients. As they worked together mixing batters and measuring things, Ren began to get a little excited. He’d never surprised Aoba with something before, so to prepare something like this with Clear made him a little giddy. Clear seemed to pick up on that, and chattered blissfully away about how happy Aoba would be.

By the time Aoba did come home - Ren and Clear having failed to pick him up like usual - Ren was pretty sure that Aoba was _not_ happy.

Clear was the first to start sputtering out apologies about how the kitchen looked. Chocolate batter in all sorts of states were splattered on the stove and counter and table. Sugar had accidentally been dropped on the floor, and even with Ren’s frantic sweeping, not nearly all of the crystals were gone. Messy measuring cups were tipped over and oozing the liquids inside it. Tae’s apron that Clear borrowed was covered in stains.

Even the nikujaga, the part they were the most certain of, was ruined: they had completely forgotten about it and now it was burnt on the stove, leaving a weird smell in the room (at least the steam and smoke were gone).

As Clear apologized, obviously trying not to sob, Ren just stared at Aoba despondently. If he still had his Allmate body, he was sure his tail and ears would be lying flat. Aoba stood there at the entrance of the kitchen, stunned with wide hazel eyes. He looked like he just wanted to step out and forget he’d even seen anything. Instead, after a moment, he sighed, curling his lips in.

“Uwahhh, Aoba-san, we’re really sorry! I-if anything, please don’t be displeased with Ren-san, it was my idea!”

“But I chose that recipe for the dessert in the first place, and that’s what gave us trouble,” Ren said. He didn’t realize he was wringing his hands on the hem of his shirt like a child. He stopped immediately. “I apologize too, Aoba. We will clean the mess, of course.”

Almost as if the bad luck of the Friday the 13th before this day was finally rearing its ugly head, the little box of raspberries that had been precariously sitting on top of a pile of measuring cups fell over, tumbling into the pots on the stove and actually managing to knock over the one filled with chocolate, splattering the contents everywhere. Clear and Ren stared at it helplessly, hanging their heads.

A snicker came from Aoba. Ren realized that Aoba hadn’t been biting his lips in disappointment, but because he was trying not to laugh. His shoulders were shaking, his hand coming up to try and hide his snickers.

“Honestly, you two… Well, I guess since it’s come to this, it’ll be convenient now.” Aoba nodded to them. “Come on, go get cleaned up and dressed.”

“Eh?” Clear was frozen in confusion, and Ren had to admit, he was in pretty much the same state. “But...the mess…”

Aoba waved him off, already starting to go up the stairs to their room. “That can be cleaned up later. Just make sure whatever is on gets turned off and come get ready.”

By now, both Ren and Clear had recovered from their shock and were following Aoba up. “Ready for what?” Ren asked.

“We’re going out~,” Aoba said in a lilt, smiling at them. “I mean, it’s Valentine’s day, right? I know I said I didn’t want to do anything, but that’s just because I wanted to surprise you two.” He blushed. They were inside the room now, and Aoba was starting to take off his clothes. “Um, I kind of made reservations somewhere. They have this Valentine’s special every year, but I never - really had anyone to go with so…”

Ren blinked. Albeit uncertainly, he too had also started taking off his batter-stained shirt off. The whole time though, he watched Aoba, unable to take his eyes off of him. His first thought was that he was happy to know he knew Aoba did want to celebrate this day with him and Clear after all. Following shortly behind that though - was a growing wave of renewed love for Aoba. As an Allmate, he’d gone on nearly all of Aoba’s dates, even if just to be inside his bag. He’d even been there during one or two Valentine’s dates - none of which had been very fancy.

He turned to Clear, who’s eyes were sparkling again. It made the warmth in his chest intensify, melting his heart with love, and he knew Clear had to be feeling the same way. He was the first to act, all but pouncing on Aoba with his pants bunched at his knees, exclaiming proclamations of love over and over again. Aoba yelped, but started laughing a little. Ren joined the hug, unable to stop himself from licking both his boyfriends’ cheeks.

He loved Aoba, he loved him _so much_. It obviously didn’t matter if he and Clear had made a huge mess of things, because that wasn’t the part of the gift that would touch Aoba. Even though their present was a disaster, he still smiled at them.

That same smile lit up Ren’s heart all evening as he looked at Aoba and Clear from across the table, the long tablecloth hiding the playful nudges of each other’s feet. He felt a little weird and out of place with his hair pinned back and formal slacks on his legs, but he gazed at his boyfriends who had appearances matching his, and all he could think was how beautiful they looked laughing in the candlelight, the smooth contours of their kind faces exposed with their hair pinned and combed back. It had taken them all of over an hour to get ready, but it was worth it to sit together and spend loving time with one another. 

Ren realized that it didn’t matter though how expensive the food was or if they wore dress shirts or sweatpants or nothing at all - they could be in a pile on the bed and he’d still feel so full of love. And after their meal and a better dessert than Ren thought he could ever hope to make, they went back home and did just that - cuddled on the bed, still in their formal wear, some pins coming undone, their hearts and stomachs full.

Clear let out a content sigh as they stared up at the ceiling. “Thank you for this evening, Aoba-san. Me and Ren-san wanted to surprise you, but I guess it ended up the other way around.”

Aoba slapped a sleepy hand in Clear’s hair, ruffling it. “Trust me, I _was_ surprised.”

“We’ll still clean up, of course,” Ren said again.

“Mm, maybe not right now though. Let’s just stay like this a little longer.” Aoba turned over, nuzzling into Ren’s exposed collar, having undone the first few buttons when they got back.

Finding no argument, Ren smiled, looking up at Clear before both of them wrapped their arms around their lover. They smelled like Aoba’s cologne and the chocolate-covered strawberries they’d had. Ren inhaled the sweet and spicy perfumes, kissing Aoba’s forehead at the same time Clear pressed his lips to Aoba’s neck. Aoba giggled a little, tangling their legs together.

“I love you, Clear. I love you, Ren. Happy Valentine’s day.”

At the same time, a burst of happiness spiked warmly in Ren and Clear’s bodies, and they hugged Aoba and each other tighter.

“I love you too. Both of you, so much.”

“Ren-san, Aoba-san, I love you with all my heart, really and truly!”

Their faces were all red, and their lips started tasting less like their meal and more like each other as they exchanged a flurry of kisses, enjoying their best part of Valentine's day and every day of their lives.

Their enjoyment lasted only as long as Tae came home and yelled upstairs in disgust who had left her kitchen in such horrendous disarray.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's day everyone!


End file.
